


The Greatest

by milesofblue



Series: The Flying Fish and Ginger Snap Chronicles [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Boys Kissing, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu!! season 1 spoilers, Heartache, Horny Teenagers, Humor as always!, M/M, Personal Growth, Rubbing Off, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Hinata Shouyou, Soft Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesofblue/pseuds/milesofblue
Summary: After a devastating loss at prelims Kageyama is feeling pretty damn low, and as usual, Hinata is right there, ready to lift his spirits and give him hope. Can this dynamic duo get back on top? And more importantly, can they do it without killing each other? 🔥🏐🙏Bonus: Rain, angst, and a helluva lot of kissing. Need I say more? 🌧😭
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: The Flying Fish and Ginger Snap Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101737
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	The Greatest

**Author's Note:**

> 📌 This work is part of a series written in chronological order like chapters, but it can also be read independently! If you want to start at the very beginning read, “When it Rains, it Pours” first. Otherwise, enjoy this short story!

***

~Kageyama~

The rain beat rhythmically against the windowpane and Kageyama stared up at the ceiling, his eyes glazed over, his body numb.

Everything was numb.

Everything was motionless.

Except for the steady beating of his heart.

Except for his mind, replaying images and words on repeat.

Things he’d rather not remember.

Things he’d rather not re-live.

But he couldn’t escape the truth…

And the truth was, they’d lost…

Painfully, excruciatingly, _royally_ …

To Aoba Johsai.

To _Oikawa._

The One True King.

How fitting.

How fateful.

Just when Kageyama had laid down his own crown for the sake of his team, Oikawa, that _demon_ , was right there, ready to humiliate him and take the throne. To use his new-found loyalties and instincts against him. To plunge the knife in deep and twist it tight...

Kageyama dug his fingers into his hair, his face contorting, his eyes still trained on the ceiling.

_“I promise that I’ll get it back to you…and then we’ll do what we always do, and follow your lead for the attack…”_

Daichi’s last words were still ringing in his ears…the conviction with which he’d said them and the hopeful, supportive looks on all of his teammate’s faces…They’d been so willing to follow him…so eager to trust.

Clearly, an honor he didn’t deserve.

A position he didn’t merit.

He didn’t _deserve_ to lead anyone.

He didn’t _deserve_ their loyalty.

Because in the end, he’d led them to their defeat.

And then he thought of Hinata.

_God…Hinata…_

He’d never forget the look on the boy’s face.

The one of absolute horror when he’d realized they’d just lost…that it was all over before it had even begun…that all of their blood, sweat, and tears had been for nothing…

 _“Oikawa read me like a book…”_ he’d told the boy out on the lawn after the game, his heart breaking in two.

 _“Don’t you apologize! STOP! Stop making it sound like setting the ball to ME was a mistake!”_ Hinata had screamed in his face, shoving him backwards and onto the ground, gripping a fist-full of his shirt.

But it _was_ a mistake.

His one choice had lost them the entire game.

 _His_ mistake.

Oikawa somehow knew that when he was cornered, when it was do or die, when his back was against the wall, he would give the ball to Hinata…

He should have _known_ better.

He should have given it to Asahi or Daichi or literally _anyone_ else…just not the boy with the massive target on his back… _just not the boy._

_How could I be so fucking stupid?!_

_How could I have not known?!_

Something hard hit the windowpane and he flinched, sitting straight up in bed.

He blinked rapidly.

Was it _hailing_ now?

“Perfect,” he grumbled, pushing himself out of bed.

There was another loud _thump_ and he nearly jumped out of his skin, his heart leaping to his throat. He quickly flicked on his bed-side lamp and rushed to the window.

“What the—”

Hinata’s wide, amber eyes were staring right back at him, his wet hair plastered to his face, a soaked hoodie pulled over his head as he stood crouched on the roof.

_Holy shit!_

As soon as Kageyama unlatched the window, Hinata sprung right through it, colliding against him and knocking them both backwards to the hardwood floor.

“HOW did you—WHAT are you—”

“I’m sorry!” Hinata yelped, straddling his stomach and dripping water onto his face, his hands pressed into his chest. “I just…had to… _see_ you…” he panted.

Kageyama pushed himself up with an angry grunt, pulling the boy along with him, gripping him tightly by the shoulders. “How in the world did you get to my window?!”

“I climbed.”

“In the rain?! You could have slipped off the goddamn roof!”

Hinata shrugged and pushed the soaked hoodie down off his head.

Kageyama’s eyes widened.

The boy looked like a drowned rat.

“You idiot!”

“What?”

“You’re _soaked_!” he hissed, marching over to his dresser and hastily snatching a pair of sweatpants, some socks and a sweatshirt out of his drawers. “Go put these on,” he commanded. “And _then_ we can talk.”

Hinata pursed his lips and glared up at him, water droplets clinging to his eyelashes and the very tip of his nose.

Okay, so maybe he looked more like a soaked kitten.

_Too cute to be a rat._

_What am I saying?!_

_ARRGGGGH!_

“Go,” Kageyama ordered, pointing towards the door.

“Fine,” Hinata huffed, snatching the stack of clothes from his arms and walking out of the room, dripping a trail of water behind him as he did.

Kageyama latched the window shut with a huff and then grabbed an old t-shirt out of his dresser drawer. He bent down and started mopping up the floor with a clenched jaw. “That _idiot_ …I can’t _believe_ he would do this…” he hissed under his breath, his blood boiling.

Not only was Hinata the _last_ fucking person he wanted to see right now, but the boy was completely and utterly insane! First, riding his bike to his house (at least he’d _assumed_ he had), at _midnight_ , in the _pouring rain_ , climbing up his roof somehow, (did he use the drainpipe?!) putting his _life_ in danger and—

_Fuck._

He flung the wet t-shirt aside with a vengeance, his body practically vibrating, his hands clenching at his sides. He sucked in a shaky inhale, trying to breathe. Why did his chest feel so tight? Why was his heart pounding so hard?

_Goddamn it!_

And then the boy appeared, standing in the doorway, a sheepish expression on his flushed face, wearing clothes three-times too big for him.

_My clothes._

Kageyama swallowed hard, unable to completely dislodge the rock now stuck in his throat.

He blinked rapidly as Hinata padded over to him, silently clinging onto the hem of the grey sweatshirt with the Japan national volleyball team logo on it. It was practically a _dress_ on him.

_Oh god._

Kageyama licked his lips and moved to sit down on the edge of his bed, suddenly feeling too much at once.

Hinata sat down next to him silently.

Thunder boomed and they both flinched. The electricity flickered on and off and Kageyama glanced at his gaming console, suddenly remembering the last time Hinata had been in his room…when they’d played Dynasty Warriors and kissed and confessed their feelings for each other…like two lovesick, idiots…

It seemed like a million years ago…

Before the bitter taste of defeat…

“I just think we need to talk,” Hinata said softly, staring down at where their thighs were barely pressed together.

Kageyama sighed, still having a hard time breathing.

He didn’t _want_ to talk.

What was there to say?

It was all too painful to re-live.

He hated losing, fucking _despised_ it, but this was different. This was the first time in his life that he’d actually felt the weight of disappointing not only himself, but his _entire team_. For the first time ever, he actually _cared_...

“ _Say_ something,” Hinata pleaded, gripping onto his forearm with both hands.

Kageyama snatched his arm back and scooted further away, planting one foot on the floor and pulling his other leg up, keeping it as a barrier between them. “There’s nothing to say,” he growled, gripping onto his calf and squeezing until it hurt. He turned his head to the side and stared out the window. The rain was coming down harder now, in thick, black sheets, pummeling against the windowpane as if trying to get inside.

Hinata exhaled. “I’m _sorry_ for attacking you after the game…I was just _angry_ …and I felt helpless and guilty…and…” His voice was thick with emotion, his body starting to shake and curl in on itself, and it took everything inside of Kageyama to remain still, to not reach out to him. But he didn’t deserve to touch him...and he certainly didn’t deserve his apology.

“ _Please_ , Kageyama… _look_ at me,” the boy begged.

“I can’t,” he snapped.

“But why?”

“Because this isn’t _your_ fault!” he barked, whipping his head around to glare at him. “ _I_ made the choice! _I_ made the play! Why can’t you fucking get it?!”

His own words suddenly came back to him in full force:

_“Right now, right here, this timing, at this angle, it’ll be perfect…”_

He clenched his fists.

“ _I’m_ the setter! This is all on ME!” he bellowed, everything inside him coiling tight, ready to explode.

Hinata’s watery eyes went wide, “But it’s not your fault…” he breathed. “ _I’m_ the one that hit the ball.”

“Because you _trusted_ me!” Kageyama yelled. “You _all_ …trusted me...”

He instantly deflated and sucked in a shaky inhale, closing his eyes and feeling as if a dam were about to burst inside his chest. “I told you once that with me around you were the greatest…” he choked out. “But I was _wrong_...I couldn’t make you the greatest…and I’m sorry.”

_I’m sorry...I’m sorry…_

And when he opened his eyes again, he saw Hinata, tears pouring down his scrunched face, his bottom lip quivering.

_Fuck._

And then the dam broke.

He clamped his hands over his eyes as a sob escaped him, like the wounded cry of an animal, tearing through his chest. He hunched forward, desperately trying to keep it all at bay, but failing miserably; it was simply too much. “I’m sorry,” he choked out, tears pouring down his face.

And then he felt Hinata, crawling onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him tight. “We still _are_ the greatest,” the boy cried. “We are! And I could never blame you! Never!”

Kageyama sobbed even harder, his entire body shaking. He wrapped his arms around the boy’s back and hugged him close, burying his face in the crook of his neck and staining his own sweatshirt with tears and snot. But he didn’t care. It felt like his heart was leaking out of his chest. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry…”

“ _Don’t_ be,” Hinata said emphatically, pushing back to stare at him. He cupped his face between his warm palms and swiped his thumbs under his eyes, gently wiping away the tears. “Remember what Tekada-san said?” he sniffled. “Losing is a _trial by fire_ …and that’s all this was. We got back up in the end! And we’ll have other chances…other games…it’s not over and—”

Kageyama smashed their lips together, his hand gripping onto the back of the boy’s head, his heart aching in an entirely different way.

_He’s right._

_It’s not over…_

_Not even close..._

He kissed him with everything that he had, with everything that he wanted to be...a fire igniting in his veins, burning away the pain.

He pulled back with force, tasting the boy’s salty tears, a wave of resolve washing over him.

“I won’t let you down again,” he breathed. “I promise.”

Hinata’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly, and then he pursed his lips in disdain, “You never let me down to begin with, you ass!” he suddenly barked, smacking the tops of his shoulders and scaring the crap out of him. “And you never will!”

Kageyama jolted, his eyes widening in shock.

_Holy shit!_

That was not the reaction he’d expected.

“Why do you have so much _faith_ in me?” he asked, completely dumbfounded.

“Because...”

“Because _why_?”

“Because you’re _AMAZING!_ Because you can do anything! Because you’re so smart and talented and gorgeous and tall and—"

“Gorgeous?”

Hinata froze, his cheeks flushing crimson. “I...I mean...”

Kageyama smirked and gripped the back of his neck, suddenly feeling happier than he had all night. He pulled him close, their lips just inches apart, “Thank you,” he breathed, his heart swelling against his chest.

  
  
***

~Hinata~

_  
Maybe he finally gets it…the dumb bastard._

_God, he’s such an idiot!_

Their lips crashed together and he grunted, nearly losing consciousness.

Or maybe that was just because he kept forgetting to breathe through his nose.

There was too much to remember.

Their teeth clanked together and he jerked back, anticipating a scolding, but Kageyama gripped him by the neck and pulled him down harder, their mouths colliding, probably leaving bruises.

_Well at least he seems to be feeling better…_

_Not still wallowing in self-pity…_

_Except..._

He still wasn’t completely convinced that the hard-headed setter was entirely over their loss yet…Because if there was one thing he knew about Tobio Kageyama, it was that he liked to stew in his own angst...literally _brood_ over everything...Like Bowser, sitting on his throne...thinking up different ways to torture Mario. Except in Kageyama’s case, he was always torturing _himself_.

Hinata pulled back from the boy’s mouth, completely dizzy, and gripped onto his shoulders, squeezing tight, “And you’re not gonna worry about Oikawa, right?” he panted.

“Oikawa?” Kageyama huffed, his face contorting. “I don’t wanna talk about him.”

“He’s a butt-weasel!” Hinata screeched.

Kageyama chuckled, an incredulous look on his face. “ _Butt-weasel_?”

Hinata flushed. “Yeah, I mean…that’s what _Tanaka_ always calls him…”

“I guess it is pretty fitting,” Kageyama smirked. “He’s always been a pain in _my_ ass…”

“Well, forget him,” Hinata huffed. “We’ll take him down someday…No one can stay king forever.”

Kageyama stared at him, a bemused smirk sliding up his face, “C’mere,” he said, pulling their mouths back together.

Hinata obliged and kissed him hard, shoving him back onto the bed, still far from done.

***

~Kageyama~

  
“Ah!” Kageyama yelped as Hinata bit down on his bottom lip, sucking away like a fiend.

But at least there was no blood this time.

At least he wasn't treating it like his own, personal chew toy.

_Okay._

_It actually feels pretty good…_

And then the boy jerked back from his mouth with a flourish and shoved Kageyama’s t-shirt up his stomach, all the way under his armpits, before greedily dragging his fingers down his bare abs. “God!” Kageyama jolted, his whole body clenching. “Are you trying to _kill_ me?!”

Hinata just snorted and grabbed hold of his bare pecs, squeezing handfuls of the muscles and taking his breath away.

_Holy shit!_

_What is he doing?!_

And if that wasn't enough, the boy’s mouth collided with his chest, his lips latching on, his tongue repeatedly licking hot stripes over his pecs, his nipples, his abs...

Kageyama gasped and bucked up underneath him.

What even was happening?!

Was this some kind of heavenly torture?

Or the idiot's idea of lifting his spirits?

_Well, I guess it’s working..._

And then he realized the boy was sitting on top of his dick, and everything came to a screeching halt.

_Oh my god…oh my god…_

Their dicks were literally _touching_ , with only their sweatpants to keep them apart.

_Okay…okay…this is okay…everything is okay._

_Holy shit!_

A rush of pleasure swept through his body, going straight to his groin and lighting it on fire.

Hinata was placing sloppy kisses up his neck now, like his life depended on it, their dicks rubbing together every time he moved.

_Is this real?!_

_Does he have any idea what he’s doing?!_

And as usual with the boy, there was too much happening at once, like a fucking whirlwind.

Too much to comprehend.

And then he felt his lips, grazing the shell of his ear, his hot breath demolishing his last brain cell.

“ _Kageyama_ …” the boy whined.

_Oh god._

There was that _whine_.

The one he secretly _craved_ to hear.

The one he _dreamed_ about.

Fucking _prayed_ for.

_Yep, I’m toast._

“Mmm,” he noised, because it was literally all he was capable of getting out.

“You’re sure you’re not _mad_ at me, right?” Hinata breathed.

Kageyama scrunched his brows in confusion.

_What the hell is he talking about?_

“About what?” he slurred, the raging inferno between their groins literally all he could think about.

_Is he feeling this, too?!_

_Oh, yes...right there…right there..._

_Just stay right THERE..._

_Oh god!_

“About the _game_ …”

_The game?_

“No,” he sighed, squeezing the boy’s ass in both hands and pulling him down harder onto his pelvis.

_Right fucking there!_

“Because I don’t think it was anybody’s _fault_ …” Hinata said, suddenly moving up his stomach, as if they weren’t just in the middle of something, as if their dicks weren't currently on _fire_. He rested on his elbows and propped himself up, like some kind of feline, readying itself to have a long-ass chat…

_No…_

_We are not doing this._

_Not right now._

_Hell no._

_I need_ _the pressure…the friction…_

_The DICK!_

“It’s my fault,” Kageyama groaned, clamping his eyes shut, desperately trying to move the boy back where he belonged.

“Stop blaming yourself!” Hinata snapped, digging his elbows into his chest.

_Really?!_

_Right now?!_

“Can we talk about this _later_?” he pleaded, about one second away from straight-up _begging_.

“No.”

_ARRRGHHH!_

_You’re infuriating!_

He begrudgingly opened his eyes only to see the boy, staring down at him with that completely annoyed, yet irresistibly adorable look he got...all pink, pursed lips and narrowed cat-eyes, flushed cheeks and wild hair.

_Dear god...just shoot me._

Kageyama blinked, suddenly losing all train of thought.

“I just don’t want you to blame _yourself_ …” Hinata sighed.

“But I can’t _help_ it,” he growled, feeling so cockblocked he wanted to scream.

“Well can you at least agree that we tried our best and we’ll do better next time?”

Kageyama closed his eyes and sighed, finally giving in.

_Did we really do our best?_

_Did I really do my best?_

He felt his heart squeeze in his chest and winced.

He really felt like they had, that _he_ had, and that’s what made the defeat all the more excruciating. What _more_ could he possibly have done? He gave _everything_ and they _still_ lost.

He felt strangled again.

“There’s nothing more we could have done,” he choked out.

“And you want to keep trying?”

“Yes,” he replied, feeling his face heat and his eyes begin to water. He sucked in a shaky inhale, once again, trying to keep it all inside.

_Why do we have to keep talking about this?!_

_My dick is about to EXPLODE and it’s all your fault!_

And then he felt Hinata, placing tender kisses on his face, literally licking away his tears…And suddenly, his heart was aching even worse than his dick…and that was _really_ saying something.

_Why are you like this?!_

_God._

“I bet Sun Ce and Zhou Yu lost some battles…” the boy sighed, lightly brushing his hair back off his forehead with gentle fingertips. He leaned down and placed a kiss right above his eyebrow, his lips so soft and warm it hurt. “But I bet they didn’t give up.”

Kageyama’s sluggish mind wandered to the two warriors, his heart tightening yet again.

“I don’t think they ever would,” he replied, his voice cracking slightly.

_They’d fight to the death…_

_To the very end..._

_And so should we._

Hinata pushed himself up with his hands, a smug, satisfied expression on his face, and then he scooted back down onto his pelvis, as if knowing exactly what he wanted and finally giving it to him.

Kageyama gasped from the sensation, his eyes rolling back in his head, his hands gripping hold of the boy’s thighs.

_You little fucker…_

Hinata rubbed against him, hard, gloriously, _deliberately_.

“God!” Kageyama panted, bucking up underneath him.

“You like that?” Hinata asked.

“What do you think?” he hissed, his eyes flying open.

Hinata smiled like the devil and leaned down towards his face. “Good. I want you to be happy.”

Kageyama growled and smashed their lips together, grabbing hold of him and rolling them on the bed. He pinned the boy to the mattress, holding him down with just the weight of his pelvis, his hands placed on either side of his head. “Do you like _that_?” he snarled.

“Y-yes,” Hinata breathed, staring up at him, his amber eyes wide.

Kageyama continued to hold his gaze and then deliberately rubbed against him, back and forth, once, twice, three times, and four, his arms shaking as he held himself up, his breathing ragged. And Hinata just laid there, seemingly frozen to the bed, but as soon as he’d stopped, the boy clutched onto his ass and pulled him down again, slamming their groins together. They both groaned loudly, _obscenely_ , and everything came to a screeching halt, everything clenching tight.

“I-I’m going to…” the boy panted, his face scrunching.

“I know…me too…”

“But…”

“It’s okay,” Kageyama panted. “I don’t care.”

Because the truth was, he _wanted_ to feel his wetness.

 _Craved_ it.

And he was right on the verge himself.

Ready to let go.

_But I want him on top!_

He rolled them again with a groan, gripping hold of Hinata’s waist, until he was sitting on his dick again and straddling his hips.

_Perfect._

As if knowing exactly what he wanted, Hinata dug the heels of his palms into his pecs and ground against him with such force it took his breath away. “Ah!” he yelped, scrunching his eyes shut and throwing his head back into the pillow. But the boy kept going! Rutting against him like his life depended on it, the heat building to a fever-pitch; the relentless friction between their dicks more than he could stand. Their lips crashed together and their tongues collided, dancing to a rhythm of their own. He felt the unmistakable pull from his balls, the clench of his abs...the rush of pleasure, rocking his body like a tsunami, and then…sweet fucking release.

_Oh god…oh yes…_

_Fuck yes._

_Yes, yes, yes..._

Hinata groaned loudly and collapsed on top of him, his fingers curling into his sweat-dampened t-shirt, his body shuddering hard.

_Holy shit…_

_Holy fucking shit._

Everything was buzzing.

Everything was humming.

And all he could feel was liquid heat, spreading between them, binding them together.

And all he could hear was his own heartbeat, pounding in his ears like a drum.

_Just breathe..._

_Just breathe..._

He slid his arms up the boy’s back, wrapping them protectively around him, trying to open his eyes or even speak, but everything felt so impossibly heavy, and he didn’t have the strength to move.

***

~Hinata~

_Am I dead?_

Hinata’s face was pressed into the crook of Kageyama’s warm neck, the setter’s heavy, insanely hot arms wrapped around his back, holding him captive.

And he could feel something wet and warm between them...

Smell something heady and sweet...

But everything felt hazy and unreal.

_Yes, I think I’m dead._

_He’s finally killed me._

Thunder boomed and shook the walls, but he was too paralyzed to even move.

Too blissed out to even care.

***

~Kageyama~

  
The rain was still beating angrily against the windowpane.

The sting of their loss was still hanging somewhere on the distant air.

But somehow, Kageyama didn’t even care.

Hinata was lying on his chest (or more like _melded_ to it) and nothing else really mattered...Because this idiot, this _infuriating_ little fucker who somehow wasn’t the least bit infuriating at the moment, was more important than losing a damn _game_. Maybe more than anything. He was still undecided.

But he knew one thing for sure: being close to him like this, _holding_ him like this, made everything else pale in comparison.

So what _else_ could there be?

What else could be better than _this_?

As if hearing his thoughts, Hinata made a satisfied little noise and hugged him closer, nuzzling his face against his neck, his warm lips pressing into the skin.

Kageyama smiled serenely and stared up at the ceiling, an overwhelming sense of peace washing over him.

He reached down and grabbed hold of his comforter, pulling it up and over their shoulders, as if he did it all the time…as if going to bed with the boy on top of him, literally claiming his entire mid-section as his own, was somehow totally _normal_.

But then why did they fit together so perfectly like this?

And more importantly, how had he lived so long without it?

He wrapped his arms tightly around the boy’s back, hugging him close to his chest.

His heart burned and his eyes closed, and suddenly, everything made perfect sense.

The truth was, nothing _did_ compare to this…

Not even a victory.

Not even a crown.

 _This_ was the real magic...

 _This_ was what made them the _greatest_.

And win or lose, succeed or fail, nothing could ever change that.

***

**Author's Note:**

> 👑✨👑✨👑✨👑✨👑
> 
> These two sweet boys!😭 I swear. They're getting there!
> 
> 📌 I’ll be focusing on themes from season 2 for my next stories! Bookmark this series to get notified when I update again! It might be a little longer than normal because I have some other projects to work on.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for your continued support! 🙏💖 I love seeing your kudos and comments and can’t wait to write more!
> 
> (This story and its title were inspired by the song, “The Greatest” by Cat Power as well as "The Whole of the Moon” by The Waterboys.)


End file.
